1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing, and more particularly to acoustic noise suppression methods based on detecting a sound source.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices that capture and store video and audio signals may use acoustic noise reduction techniques to provide acoustic signals of higher quality. Noise reduction may improve the audio quality in electronic devices, such as communication devices, mobile telephones, and video cameras, which may convert analog audio to digital audio data streams for transmission over communication networks.
An electronic device receiving an acoustic signal through a microphone can process the acoustic signal in an attempt to distinguish between desired and undesired audio signals. A noise reduction system based on the acoustic signal alone can be misled by or be slow to respond to certain changes in environmental conditions. Furthermore, when a signal receiving electronic device moves with respect to its acoustic source, or vice versa, conventional noise reduction systems may not properly respond to changes in the relative distances between the acoustic source and the microphone of the signal receiving electronic device.